


The Smith's Favor

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: This, she carries into the fray.





	The Smith's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Think they'll give me a conceal and carry permit for this thing?"

Cal blinks awake on the cot in her smithy, watches Lee bent over the sword resting after its final quench. She's not touching it, just studying it minutely, and the low fire still burning in the forge flares on the gold and copper in her hair. She glances sideways at Cal and the corner of her mouth tilts up. Cal swallows and sits.

"It still needs the iron before it's finished."

Lee stalks into her space, leans down for a kiss. "Let me choose." 

Cal forged the last blade wielded by the last Iron Knight; she knows the traditions. But it's her Lee asking, and it's her Lee who'll be wielding this sword in the Queen's service now. The executioner of the Court of the Wide Sky.

"Come choose, then," she says, and leads Lee to the shelf of meteorite on the far wall. The last Knight barely set foot in the smithy long enough to collect his blade; he preferred dwarven work. Cal has no proof, but she thinks—hopes—Cold Iron will better serve a Knight who does not disdain it.

One loved by the smith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eliza for audiencing, and brainstorming a title and summary with me.


End file.
